hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1990 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 1990 Minecraft hurricane season was a moderately active hurricane season for the Minecraft Basin, creating 17 named storms. The season's first named storm, Tropical Storm Agnes, formed on May 13, while the season's last storm, Hurricane Ruby, dissolved on November 19, 1990. Out of the excessive amount of named storms, 13 hurricanes formed, the most since 1980 (12 hurricanes). On June 12, the seasons first hurricane, Bill, formed, peaked as a Category 2 storm, and curved away from any landmasses. Then, another June hurricane forms. Hurricane Candy peaked as a strong Category 1 hurricane, and made no landfalls. Then, on July 20, Hurricane Fabian formed farther east than any other hurricane on record, and dissipates a few days later due to colder waters. Hurricanes Hazen and Iva formed in mid-August and both made landfall in Set-Up Survival, indicting roughly $2 billion in damages total. The next few storms following Iva are weaker and stayed out to sea. The final storm, Hurricane Ruby, made landfall in New York Town at peak intensity (130 mph, 938 mb), killing 65 people, and caused more than $50 billion in damages. The name Ruby was retired in Spring 1990, and replaced with Rosie. Timeline & Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:13/05/2018 till:16/05/2018 color:TS text:Agnes (TS) From:12/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:C2 text:Bill (C2) From:24/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 color:C1 text:Candy (C1) From:03/07/2018 till:04/07/2018 color:TD text:Four (TD) From:08/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:TS text:Doyle (TS) From:18/07/2018 till:22/07/2018 color:TS text:Elsie (TS) From:20/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:C1 text:Fabian (C1) barset:break From:31/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS text:Gay (TS) From:12/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C2 text:Hazen (C2) From:20/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 color:C4 text:Iva (C4) From:27/08/2018 till:05/09/2018 color:C1 text:Jeremy (C1) From:31/08/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C1 text:Kit (C1) From:06/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C1 text:Lee (C1) From:15/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) barset:break From:15/09/2018 till:24/09/2018 color:C3 text:Mamie (C3) From:20/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:C1 text:Nelson (C1) From:14/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:C1 text:Oprah (C1) From:27/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 color:C1 text:Pat (C1) From:07/11/2018 till:19/11/2018 color:C4 text:Ruby (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November Systems Tropical Storm Agnes Hurricane Bill Hurricane Candy Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Doyle Tropical Storm Elsie Hurricane Fabian Tropical Storm Gay Hurricane Hazen Hurricane Iva Hurricane Jeremy Hurricane Kit Hurricane Lee Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Mamie Hurricane Nelson Hurricane Oprah Hurricane Pat Hurricane Ruby Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the Minecraft Basin in 1990. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association in the spring of 1991. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 1994 season. This is the same list used in the 1986 season, with the exception of the name Candy, which replaced Clara. Retirement On March 20, 1991, at the 11th session of the MC HC hurricane committee, the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association retired the name Ruby from its rotating naming lists due to the amount of deaths and damage it caused, and it will not be used again for another Minecraft hurricane. It will be replaced with Rosie for the 1995 season, respectively. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC